Unknown
by KatyEllaBlack
Summary: Cassie returns for a 5th year at Hogwarts planning the usual mischief and fun with the Weasley twins and her best friend Lee Jordan but times are changing and with an escaped murderer on the loose things are bound to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"Mum c'mon! We can't be late this year!" I called from the bottom of the stairs. This happened every year even before Jamie started school, she would flap around in a panic not realising I was completely ready with everything I would need for the year.

"Leave her be, it's her way of looking after you two" said Jeff my mum's latest boyfriend

"I don't need her to pretend to look after me, not that it's any of your business anyway – whatever your name" I answered coldly.

"Right, and it's Nick" damn I really thought I had this one's name right, oh well it's not like it mattered he'll not be here by the time I'm next back home.

My mum came down the stairs clutching some socks for my brother and spare quills for me, neither of us said we already had plenty we just went along with it, it made a much quieter life as we had learnt many years ago.

Once we arrived at the public floo point 5 minutes from the station we were running to the train "Shit it's ten to! Hurry up James" I said as I narrowly avoided crashing into an elderly couple. I heard them complain about young hooligans but we couldn't miss the train especially after the womping willow incident the previous year, wouldn't want to be seen as copying Potter and Weasley.

We sprinted through the station and I was very grateful about my mum's weightless charms because there would be no time to find a trolley for our trunks. I saw Jamie over take me, he turned smirking saying "5 to sis" before disappearing through the barrier onto the platform. I followed through as quickly as possible, without catching the eye of the handsome muggle boarding a train, and saw the familiar scarlet steam train. I started to push through the hoards of families saying farewell before I heard the embarrassing screech that is my mother,

"Cass Cass? Jamie dear?" I saw his figure halt and we both head over to say goodbye, "now there isn't much time so you shouldn't have run off like that," I scoffed, we wouldn't have made it if we hadn't run off "Cassiopeia I insist this year you apply yourself, follow your brothers example, you must try and give him a challenge to beat your OWLs and I don't want another letter home about your behaviour, AND DO NOT LEAVE THE GROUNDS AT NIGHT, do you understand?" I growled she never did get the fact I didn't really care if Jamie beat my grades. "Jamie dear do watch she stays out of trouble, good luck for the try outs and have fun darlings!"

The whistle sounded just as she tried to smother us to death allowing us an escape. I chased after Jamie leaping onto the back of the train just as it started trundling away to Hogwarts.

"That woman is insufferable! Like honestly does she bloody expects me to fail, and for God's sake what was that bull shit about 'don't leave the grounds' does she think I'll get lost or something I'm not a r-"

"Great, that's cool, see you later yeah? My mates are over here."

I was too busy grumbling to myself to respond and just continued to pull my trunk along behind me. The first years were getting smaller again and already in the way so I simply waded through them. About halfway down the train I swung open a compartment door saying "miss me boys?" It was the compartment we'd had since our first trip back home for Christmas and we'd taken it ever since, and this did mean occasionally kicking out first years who didn't know about us.

"Close call Cass" said one of my best mates Lee Jordon who stood up to help me put my trunk on the luggage rack "tut tut, magic outside of school?" he said noticing the lightness.

"Not quite it's one of the few useful things my mum has done this summer" the boys laughed having witnessed her paranoia/anxiety (her general floppiness). Along with Lee there were Fred and George Weasley, identical twins and the schools head pranksters. I flopped on the seat next to Fred opposite Lee who was next to George and smiled feeling the freedom of not seeing my mum for at least a few months.

We did all the usual chit chat about our summers, Lee had seen a few quiditch matches and had cousins visit, the Weasley's had been to Egypt!

"What the fuck that would've been so sick!" cried lee,

"It was amazing!"Said George

"Got some great new prank ideas those booby traps were hilarious!"Fred said

"Ingenious!" Said George

"AWSOMNE!" they cried.

I told them about my dull summer of working in a muggle restaurant, which oddly enough they thought was really cool, but then 2 were purebloods and Lee had never got over the fact he hadn't even heard of TV before me despite his muggle born dad.

Until the trolley arrived we alternated between copying up and "checking" their summer homework and planning pranks for the year (Entrance hall an ice arena, house members can only make the noises of their animals – Sly's hiss, Griff's roar, Claw's squawk and Puff's snuffle and scratch – as well as the usual plans that could never be pulled off, like cursing Snape in every way imaginable). When the trolley came I got myself a pumpkin pasty and 2 chocolate frogs while lee got a cauldron cake and some Fizzing Whizbees the twins chose liquorice wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a pumpkin pasty each.

We settled down to each our spoils and I watched the raindrops that were slamming against the window. It was a long way from London where there had been a light drizzle but you felt safe in the crowd, out here you were surrounded only by sheep and trees. I lay my legs across Fred preparing for a nap only to be shoved to the floor. When I glared at him he simply said

"Whoops, I've been having funny twitches recently" in a sickly sweet voice. I rolled my eyes and just lay there on the floor, perfectly happy to sleep down here, if anything it was darker.

After what could have been anywhere between a minute and a few hours I felt the train slow down, the guys were talking about whether the giant squid or the Hogwarts ghosts would kill more students.

"Why didn't you wake me? I need to change!" I said sitting up,

"But we can't be there yet, can we?" said Fred

"Why else would the train stop douches?" I said at this point I was standing on my previous seat trying to pull out some robes.

"I don't know but that's definitely not Hogsmeade, I think there are people out there" said George who was squinting out the window trying to see through the storm.

It was then that the unnatural coolness spread throughout the compartment and I began to shiver uncontrollably. The lights went out. The door opened. A dark shadowy figure speared. The hand reached towards me, dark, skeletal, inhumane. I felt myself breathing harder and heard somewhere deep inside me a long forgotten memory hidden and waiting for this moment, "Daddy in jail, mummy AWOL. Aunty Bella can help you, my pure child." A high pitch cackle. And then a feeling of nothing.

**A/N so this is just a quick thing I've started and thought was decent? I wasn't sure whether to carry on so tell me what you think any improvements ect. please! Thanks for reading and I do have some plans on where to go from here I just need to get them down**


	2. Chapter 2

"No Lee put her on this side"

"Are you sure we can move her?"

"YES! Now just put her here she didn't hit her head, she'll be fine."

"Told you I wasn't insane" I said to them

"Cass? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes sitting up "actually I'm still lying on the floor for no apparent reason, you douche"

Lee said "Cass there were dementors, you passed out-"

"Screaming and twitching, what happened?" Interrupted Fred as he helped me sit back in my original seat.

"Shit. Why were they here? And what happened to you guys?" I said, I had known it was them as soon as I saw them, my mother had told me and my brother about them before I can even remember. I don't know why but she always seemed to be thankful for the creatures that have haunted my nightmares since childhood. I mean surely no one deserved that feeling of cold emptiness, a total lack of love and be forced to watch over and over the worst memories they have. But for my mum she believed they were vital for sustaining our world after the war, I believed they should have just killed the imprisoned deatheaters as that would have been a whole lot kinder.

I had been thinking about this while they all answered I think they'd all just described the cold bleakness, but none of them had truly terrifying memories, they were still to come. I grabbed some of the left over chocolate and quartered it for us, I knew the boys wouldn't know this was how to make yourself feel better, even some muggles knew this trick though.

The rest of the journey was quite tense and quiet the most excitement I had was changing for arriving at Hogwarts, I always made the boys leave the compartment and every trip we had the same argument,

"But there are three of us!"

"And?"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Maybe but I'm not going to be leaving"

"You can't make us leave!" They would finally yell thinking they'd won

"Really? Well I guess I'll just change then." All I needed to do at this point was take off a shoe before they would start screaming and running away. I always do get the most out of simple pleasures.

When we headed to the carriages, wading through a mix of scared first years and rivers caused by the torrential rain, I always left the boys for a few minutes, I still don't think they realised it was while I saw the Thesrals, who I always been able to see and had only realised others couldn't last year.

They were such beautiful and wise creatures and I was still amazed Hagrid tamed them, they must really care about him because had it of been your average Wizard they probably would have fled. I patted one of the ones pulling the carriage the guys got into, rubbing it's nose and scratching it's big ears before jumping in after them.

The carriage ride was pretty awkward as I hadn't noticed 2 of the girls in Ravenclaw we had pranked at the end of last year and I had leaped in (in a flamboyant manner worthy of Lockhart) but landed in a heap on one of them, I think they were the year below because they weren't my year and I knew a lot of claw third years as that's where Jamie was. The way that Lee was staring at the one opposite him made me practically piss myself laughing, he couldn't be more obvious if he tried, I caught George's eye and knew he must be thinking the exact same thing.

Getting out of the carriage was a relief, at least to me – it's not that I disliked the silence it was the forced silence I couldn't deal with, it was totally uncomfortable and unnatural to me. I kept my head down almost jogging up the steps, as I reached the entrance hall I shook my long hair out of my eyes making half the people round me glare and huff, for getting them wet. Thought the crowd however were a new set of eyes with fear, shock, joy and sadness staring at me looking old and well worn.

I didn't even think it was that odd, I was kind of used to the teachers acting weird around me; I'd always assumed it was because of the pranking. How very wrong I was.

"Cox, Potter Granger," called the voice of Minnie, our head of house; I sauntered over knowing that if it wasn't with the boys I wouldn't be in trouble for anything, "follow me I have some things to say to you all."

We all followed along I was a lot more relaxed than the two third years but then me and Minnie were old chums since my first transfiguration lesson. You see I'd become bored making a matchstick into a needle and had used the new levitation charm to send my needle around the class poking everyone, this got the twins and Lee to do it as well, that was our first detention – and was where our friendship started from.

"Couldn't wait to see me Minnie?" I said now walking along next to her,

"It is the first day Cox so I will not be giving punishments yet however I believe professor Dumbledore also wanted a quick chat with you, while I talk with Granger and Potter."

"Righto ma'am," I said stopping to salute her.

"I believe you know the way" she said as she ushered Potter in to her office.

I skipped away happily up the stairs until I got to the gargoyle, I never got told the password. I started listing random sweets, magic and muggle before I heard a chuckling from behind.

"My my, I really am getting predictable. Midget gems!" Dumbledore said striding ahead and onto the moving spiral staircase.

We entered his office and I saw he had a new instrument from last time, it was the usual spindly type but rather unusually it was only made of wood and string, "what's this one sir? It's definitely new isn't it?"

"Ah that my dear is a fascinating story about an old hag who offered me – actually this may not be the best time, I do need to give the story justice after all. In short it is a muggle music device called a harp I found it intriguing so have set about learning it. Any way I digress from the matter, you see I still haven't appointed a new Gryffindor female prefect. I wanted it to be you but alas my colleagues thought of other candidates as more worthy, so I made a deal!"

"Eeeerm sir? Not to be rude or anything but I really don't want to be prefect. They're all just the stuck up know it alls plus I'd get murdered in my sleep by the guys if you did, so really it would be a form of torture!" I ended up quite exaggerated and miming myself dying may be a bit for but I needed my message to be heard.

He chuckled before continuing, "The deal I made was that until their ideal candidate beats you in a test then they are prefect but if your marks are lower than theirs then you must become prefect, good idea?"

"What? But who is their candidate? And I have to get good marks to not be prefect that seems ridiculous!"

"I cannot tell you now, but I'm sure it will become clear before the night is out, now what did you do for summer?"

Thankfully I was saved from answering with a knock at the door and the entrance of Minnie," they both accepted what I had to say and Miss Granger was particularly happy with the deal Potter seemed to be quite the opposite."

"That was to be expected my dear, now I must go join the feast and you Miss Cox must listen carefully to the professor now." With that he gracefully swooped out of the office.

Minnie sat down in his chair and sighed a heavy sigh; I now knew this was probably worse even than the time we turned Snape's hair into a snail trail, leaving slime you would stick to following his footsteps around the whole castle. She started talking,

"Now this will not be easy to hear, but you must let me tell you the whole story before you butt in with questions. Now you know that Harry Potter caused the end of you-know-you and his parents died trying to save him, but they knew he was after them so they had tried to hide. You should know the basics of the fideleus charm by now, as you know it needs a secret keeper. They picked Sirius Black." I was shocked I knew he was a murderer and a supporter of you know who it didn't make sense, " you see Black was in the same school year, even house both he and James potter were Gryffindors. Black betrayed them before going on to kill Pettigrew and those poor poor muggles. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well Black didn't just betray the Potters that night he also betrayed your mother and you and James. You see Black and your mother had been engaged since they were 19, only they were waiting until after the war ended, obviously that didn't stop you coming along... he's your father and James's too."

I sat there for a full 49 seconds before I laughed "you almost got me Minnie, I knew you were trying to get me back but really, that was a low blow"

"Minerva you can't be serious she could not be a Black" said a snooty portrait

"No she's not serious cause that would be my dad!" I said still laughing to myself.

"Calm yourself Cox! I am sorry to say I am being serious I never wanted to be the one to tell you but your mothers actions gave me little choice, and the fact you would probably run off to meet the escaped convict meant I had to fill you in. Now I must get back to the feast as well will you be coming?"

"I think I'll give it a miss Minnie" I said rather weakly I stood up feeling hollow and headed to the portrait hole. Once there I realised my stupidity I didn't even know the password, I sat and waited for others to come up.

As usual Percy the now head boy was first with first years trailing behind him, "Cox what are you up to I have half a mind not tell you the password"

I just stared back at him blankly too many thoughts running through my head to add him into it, this of all things seemed to make Percy worse so I just turned and began to walk away. "Oi Cox get back here and go to bed!" he ushered me through the portrait hole, and I was too drained to even argue, I simply headed up the stairs into my dormitory. I closed the curtains of my bed and lay there long after hearing my roommates chat and fall asleep a million and one questions in my head.

Why didn't my mum tell me?

Who already knew?

Did it change anything?

Should I tell Jamie?

Should I tell my friends?

Would they care?

Would I have friends left?

Did it change me?

**AN: thank you to the people that follow and favourited this makes it actually have some use rather than just my boredom, I made several changes to chapter 1 so please have a quick look and after this my updates may be kind of random a I'm back at school next week, this one has been half term Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, I warned it'd be slow but even I didn't think it would be that slow, you can thank illness to the fact I've even done this much writing and blame IB for the lack of it ENJOY!**

I was awake listening to the sound of silence, my dreams plagued with the face of my sperm donor; this was what I would call him the D word just couldn't be said about that traitorous murderer. I had resolved to tell Jamie as soon as the time was right but beyond that I had absolutely no idea how I should act normally. I sat up seeing that it was only 5:30 I decided to go for a run, I had always been an early riser much to the annoyance of the boys and my roommates and found running could usually clear my head from the issues. Pulling on some tattered trackies of questionable origin (maybe Lee's) trainers and a big Gryf hoodie I jogged down to the castle doors stretching before going outside.

I ran towards the lake, the side closest to the forest, I barely think other than the constant pounding of my feet and watching ahead to avoid obstacles I wouldn't want to stand on. I keep going until there is a small break in the tree line and a sheltered place to sit and watch the lake, I found this in second year when me and the boys pranked Charlie and he was on a warpath after us, it was still totally worth it.

I feel the trickle of tears down my face and watch the lake, imagining the simpler life of the merpeople whose fathers aren't convicted murderers out to kill a housemate.

I should be getting back, getting the boys up, collecting our timetables; this isn't the way to start fifth year but I just sit leaning on a tree staring across the endless murky waters of the black lake. Then I break. I can't breathe, I can't understand. I hug my knees trying to hold myself together and cry enough that my whole body convulses.

"Breathe with me" I feel arms wrap around me so I'm no longer against the tree, instead against the warmth of another body. I try to copy the slow change that their chest has but I can't slow it down and that makes it so much worse, I'm trying to swallow air to stay alive, if my breathing slows I feel like I'd pass out.

"In one hippogriff, two hippogriff, three hippogriff, out one hippogriff, two hippogriff" this is constant and steady, at first my breathing remains quick then slowly, I have lost count of how many hippogriffs there are, I feel my pulse slow down, and begin to breathe again.

It is only then I realise the person still counting hippogriffs is George I turn my face into his chest, I ran out of tears long ago. We sit in silence, he stopped the counting once he saw I'd calmed down, and I don't know how long it is before I manage to break it, "thank you" my voice is dry and quiet after all the crying but there are no other sounds for him to hear. He simply gives a small squeeze of comfort and we lapse back into silence, I now sit next to him facing the lake, his arm still around me, helping to hold me together.

"What happened to you?" he finally asks giving a nervous glance at me, I continue to stare ahead but answer in a clinical and detached voice,

"I went with Minnie. She sent me to Dumbledore's office. We had a chat about nothing until she came up too. She told me about my real dad, if you can call him that, I doubt he's got an inch of humanity left in the vessel that's his body, he's more of a sperm donor I think, for me and Jamie. I don't know what's going to happen, I know it shouldn't change anything but it will change everything no matter what I do. My... sperm donor was Black, the murderer. And he was why Potter's parents died, and now he's coming to kill Potter too."

George took a moment to absorb the word that tumbled from my mouth, he turned sitting cross legged facing me, he turned my shoulders, I mirrored his positioning.

"It shouldn't change anything, but it will. I can't lie to you. With me Fred and Lee it won't change a thing, never. You aren't your sperm donor; you never knew and never will know him. If you want to find out more you can but be careful and make sure one of us are with you. We have to tell Jamie imagine if he finds out you knew and didn't tell him? I know that it'll be horrible but your girls and the team should find out from you, and this is only a suggestion but maybe Harry should get told? I'm sorry though, truly, that he is where you're from; just remember he's not what you are or what you'll be."

"You're being too kind and logical to be a Weasley twin." I say a hint of a smile coming at last.

"You're insane enough to fit the rest of your family" he replies with a wink, I know from this we'll move on and won't discuss anything quite so serious for a while so I elbow him in the stomach. He grunts and laughs grinning at me, then stands holding out a hand to pull me up. "Kitchens?"

I nod and we walk slowly by the lake in a comfortable silence. " what time is it I?" ask realising that I definitely missed first lesson if not more.

"Was break when I came down to find you, thought you deserved a bit of peace first you see no clue about now though, probably after lunch, we can just skive the rest of the day though, the one OWL lecture I've been through is enough."

I laugh," you mean they're talking about it now?! Do they think we're all like Percy or something? They aren't even until next June, and it's not like you two care or me and Lee need to bother, what's our time table like?" It sounds cocky saying me and Lee don't need to bother but it's true, considering most of our year is taken up doing pranks with the twins we still come out top 5 in every class, and much to Minnie's annoyance I've always come top of the year in transfiguration and Defence.

"Shockingly bad. This morning was Binns for History of Magic, like honestly who passes that class except from Percy? Then we only have Transfiguration and Charms with the Sly's so that's not too bad. Snape is first thing tomorrow though, fancy some fun?" I grin up at him as we enter the kitchens being welcomed more and more like royalty every time we go does help to make the day improve ever so slightly I think as I'm presented with a pile of chocolaty goodness.

Me and George mess around the castle, finding a weird room full of books and music on the seventh floor where we plan tomorrow's Potions prank and find some great thins to help us out, we know this room isn't even on the marauders map so it must be pretty hard to find and we have to get to it again.

We notice it's almost dinner time and head down towards the great hall,

"Cox, Weasley with me, NOW"

We both looked at each other unable to work out why Minnie was so angry with us, we'd done a lot worse than skipping lessons before and she normally just gave detentions or took points never a full out lecture unless it was a particularly incredible prank or party. We followed her into an empty class room in silence.

"I do not care that you skipped today, you'll both have detentions starting tomorrow until Friday, I'm glad that you presumably told someone of your past, however I cannot believe you to be so stupid as to spend the morning OUTSIDE where your father may have seen you, you foolish children. Every sighting of him has him coming further and further north, to Hogwarts!"

"TO HARRY! He's after Harry. The sperm donor doesn't even give enough of a shit about me or Jamie to come and kill us, IT'S ALLWAYS ALL ABOUT THE BOY WHO LIVED, haven't you got that yet?"

I turned and left grabbing George's hand and pulling him along after me. Once we are at the end of the corridor I let go and run away; he knows I don't want him with me, I know if I'm back by midnight he won't come looking. I run to the mirror of the fourth floor sliding behind it I transfigure some of the rubble into a squashy sofa, cushion and a blanket and curl up.

I don't even have my bag so there's nothing to read do I'm left alone to mull over the last twenty four hours and how to tell the people I trust about it. I must have dosed off because I hear a strange scraping sound on the other side of the rubble, someone's trying to get through the passage from the other end, I got up and legged it back up to Gryffindor tower waking up the fat lady to let me in.

At a corner on one side of the room Lee is asleep on a desk, I head over and gently shake him awake. He groggily looks at me smiles and pulls me in for a hug

"You're telling me and Fred tomorrow. No choice okay?" he says softly

"There's always a choice Lee, but I promise I'll tell you guys. Let's go to bed, night"

"Sleep well, see you tomorrow Cassie"

Lee's advice did not help out too much, lying there staring at my threadbare canopy I think about what I'll tell Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I fail at uploading thanks for sticking around**

Chapter 4

Again I wake up before 6 but not wanting to face Minnie's wrath I simply picked up my note book and headed down to the common room, so I didn't disturb my roommates. I flicked through finding a blank page where I could plan the next Snape prank fully, I had come up with a lot of new spells over summer that hadn't exactly been tested yet but they'd never gone too far wrong before so what harm could come? Once I was happy with the plan it was quarter to 7 I decided this was reasonable enough to go and have a shower plus then no one would be yelling about needing the bathroom too.

Breakfast didn't start until 8 so I had ages but I knew the girls would start moving from 7ish so I was out of the shower by then feeling a lot cleaner and happier. As I walked out to the dorm to get dressed and ready Alicia was heading into the bathroom and said,

"What's been going on with you? We've been back one day already and I've not even seen you since the train never mind speaking to you"

"Sorry Liss, let's have a girls night Friday and I'll fill you all in"

"Okay, I'll make sure Ange and Em know, should I ask Katie up too?"

"Yeah why not I wanted to tell the team anyway so that'll just leave Oli and Harry to tell"

"Let me know if there's anything you need, see you in potions" she said pulling a face as she closed the door; I grinned at the thought of today's potion lesson.

Once I was ready I headed down to wait for the boys once a few people left the common room I got bored so headed up to their dorm to hurry them up. "OI! GET A MOVE ON!"I yelled entering the room just as Lee came out of the bathroom only in a towel; I had gotten past any embarrassment long ago having been coming unannounced since we'd first been mates.

"Bloody hell, calm down we've got potions" said Fred who was pulling on his socks (one was blue the other maroon, I chose not to comment)

"Which is why you need to hurry up, I need to fill you lot in"

The boys looked up at that and grinned knowing whatever it was would be good, they knew I made up spells a lot more when I was bored at home than I ever had time to do at Hogwarts. I noticed their other roommate, Ben leave quickly before finding out about something that could get him into trouble.

"He'll be even more like that now, prefect you see, terrified we'll ruin his ministry chances" George said as he grabbed his bag to pack for the day.

"Oh prefect right. Who's the girl?"

"Emily got it and between you lot it wasn't tricky, she's the only one that has a hint of responsibility" Lee said grabbing his bag as well, although he hadn't bothered to put his robes on just going with the jumper. This worried me a little because if it was Ange or Liss I wouldn't of needed to worry about them beating me, they studied normally and got average marks but Em was hard working and beat me in a few subjects so I'd have to start working to avoid the badge.

The boys were ready, luckily I didn't need to wait for them to do their make up or hair like the girls, I do love them but they take their time to sort it all "properly" – apparently I never do.

On the way down I told the boys the signal and the incantation they needed to make this thing work before asking what I'd missed and what we had today.

"It was all just about how this was such a big year and all that shit, we haven't had the new defence teacher yet and rumours are going around about Hagrid's lesson, I think it was the third years, Fred George ask Ron about it for us?" Lee said.

"Sure we'll find him in a bit. Minnie was pissy about you and George skipping already but not as bad as normal and we had Charms and divination, for you brainiacs it was Arithmancy" Said Fred.

I smiled as I sat at our spot in the middle of the table glad to feel back at last.

"Your time table Cox, and I expect you to be making up for yesterday, for the missed classes and me also 5 points from Gryffindor for the incident"

I groaned my head falling onto the table with a dull thump. I would have to go to the teachers and apologise by the end of the day so they would tell McGonagall I was improving and there wouldn't be a letter sent home, although maybe my mother would hate me anyway, I would never be comparable to James in her mind.

"Get up. Get ready" said George elbowing me when it was time to head to Potions. He winked at me and I grinned back forgetting the horrors of breakfast when I could be thinking about the greatness that was about to occur.

Once we had all sat down, this class was shared with the Puffs so was relatively relaxed, Snape started saying how impossible it would be to pass potions, particularly for me considering how "abysmal" I was at everything. Me and Lee shared a cauldron at the same table as the twins neither of them had ever completed a potions and Snape had gotten bored of separating us, although he would often move me and none of the others, he had always truly hated me, apparently Harry was another he disliked but even that didn't rival his utter disgust at my existance.

Now that I know about my sperm donor I kind of get it, who would treat a mass murderer's daughter with half a shred of respect? I suppose he had some deep reason behind his hatred but I kind of wish he was as good at pretending as the other professors are.

"Today class, we shall be looking at the effects of the invigorating potion and how best to improve it, I would like one improvement from each of you – they must all be different – and I would like this done in silence," Snape drawled. I looked at Lee and rolled my eyes, we didn't need to adapt potions until NEWT level and how would we all do it differently without talking. I worked on the way I'd tell Jamie about the sperm donor until we were just over half way through the lesson.

I gave the signal by lighting all the burners onto full (I did this silently – me and Lee had practised loads of last year and it was really useful) and as Snape started walking over to me glaring the three boys whispered an incantation and he transformed before us, his hair became a golden yellow that had freakin glitter in it he shrank to less than his normal size, growing bumps in some places and receiving a waist, his face became more feminine although he did keep the same deathly complexsure. I gave a final flourish wish my wand and his robes became a hot pink and tight dress matched with a pair of sparkling stiletto heels.

"YOU INSOLENT SWINE, HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR SUPERIOR THIS WAY?"

"But a makeover is something I only give to my very bestest friends darling," I reply with a flirty wink, "And I must say with a bit more sun to your skin this ensemble would be divine."

"Detention, all day Saturday from 8 o'clock. Now reverse this immediately." He had regained his composure but I giggled as if I was someone concerned by celebrity gossip,

"That's where we might hit an ickle snag dear, you see I haven't come up with the reverse yet so you're kind of stuck, like you can change quite easily but the body and hair is going to be there until we figure it out." The look on his face sent me fleeing, I didn't look back to see if he'd followed or even attempted to stop me leaving, I simply ran through passage ways and corridors until I found my self outside the prefects bathroom, I crept in and sat down to breathe.


End file.
